


Not enough love

by payal



Series: Not enough [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Jealous Jared, M/M, Shy Jared, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thought jensen being his dom was enough ... Was it ..!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough love

Jared's dentist is definitely going to have a word with him because of the all the grinding of teeth he is doing right now eyeing Jensen, talking (flirting ..?) to that hot red headed girl in the shortest of skirt. She was saying something and Jensen was laughing that full bodied laugh that could bring world peace and whoever experienced that laugh never ever needed a therapist. She was touching Jensen but Jared was the one feeling creeped out. 

Why would Jensen even be laughing this much this is a business party .. Aren't they suppose to be some kind of formal affair. Jared was Jensen's +1 at the party but in real life he was not that for Jensen .. And there goes that woman with the touching again and Jared didn't realize he was staring this hard until..

"Akh.kha .. Hhmfph.."

Jared turn to locate the source of this pretty loud throat clearing to come face to face with a black haired, a foot small, cat eyed woman. 

"Your husbands flirting pretty hard with the red haired devil there"

Jared brows united in surprise and he rattled every corner of his jealousy fused brain to come up with a name for the lady but .. No .. Never met her ..EVER. 

He replied "he is not my husband"

"Oh sorry the way your laser focus were on his eyes and your facial expression as if you are ready to eat her alive ... Anyways lemme rephrase myself, your 'Boyfriend' is vocal masturbating with the girl in skimpy dress .. Congratulation !" 

Jared didn't understand why the woman was looking so happy to deliver this news but before he could ask that, his stupid mouth betrayed him and he spit out "he is not my boyfriend .. He is my dom..!" 

And after hearing this the girls eyebrows could not go any higher and then suddenly a mischievous smile replaced the surprise "so you are his sub.. Oh wow I thought he fits the profile of 'Christian grey' so, anyways 'Mr. Anastasia steel' I am Genevieve"

"Jared" 

" So your 'Christian grey'..."

"Jensen"

"Yeah okay your "Jensen" comes to this party with you and hunts for another sub .. Wow.. You are blessed "

Jared didn't understand what to say so he blurted out "our relationship is purely physical I don't own him or .. You know .. He doesn't have any obligation towards me I consider myself lucky that Jensen allows me in his house and invites me to his parties .."

"Hey... Woah woah woah stop with the family history.. see I am no Einstein but the way it looks from my side .. You have fallen pretty hard for your 'dom with benefits' and the vice versa ain't true so .. All the best with the benefits .." 

"I have .. Not .. I will never . I .. I ..can't .."

"Hey don't hurt your pretty little sub head .. It might explode . I just said what I saw, anyways you see that guy over there .. You know the blue shirt one .. Well his wife.."

Jared didn't .. Couldn't listen to her anymore he was fighting back tears because just now, he realized what he had been unable to pinpoint for some time now because of this obnoxious woman that 'he has fallen hard for Jensen and Jensen didn't reciprocate that feeling. Jared never thought he would be so unlucky in love . Everything dissolved in the background and Jared just heard his heart beat pretty hard and amazingly instead of lub-dub what was beating was jen-sen. Jared had to get out of there and as if Genevieve had read his mind she pointed right and told coolly. 

"Bathroom is that way princess .. Enjoy.."

And Jared ran because the last thing he wanted was to create a scene at Jensen's party. 

"Jared you there .. "

"Jensen..?" Jared croaked out in a weepy ridiculous voice which was not what he wanted to do but Jensen was here in the bathroom and he was looking for Jared 

Jared immediately tore some TP and rubbed his face and fingered his long hair to style and heard Jensen rambling on. 

"Oh I thought I'd find you here I didn't seem to be paying attention to you at the party and you disappeared, anyways I am ready to go ."

"Yeah just give me two minutes"

"Jared .. You alright your voice is a little coarse .. Did someone say something ..you feeling okay .."

Jared wanted to say : I just discovered I am in love with you and I wanted to scratch that stupid's girl eyes for looking at you and break her fingers for touching you and I know you don't love me and we never meant to fall in love. I was just a ridiculous needy piece of ass for you but I can't help it. I am sorry I have fallen for you and fallen pretty hard ...but thankfully what really came out was something broken and miserable that sounded something like this : No .. No I am fine ..m fine .. Its just..."

"Jared what's wrong come out now please .. "

"I am fine I'll be out in a second Jensen why don't you carry on .. I promise I am okay"

"Jared come out NOW its an order" 

Jared knew better than to make Jensen angry by disobeying him he came out looking pathetic and weepy and invented a lie as he came out "I ate a shrimp by mistake"

"By mistake ! By mistake ! How can you eat something you are allergic to BY mistake .. "

"It was a dare" another lie .. 

"Well how childish can you get Jared ...did you throw it up... We should go to the hospital .. c'mon we're leaving" Jared could sense the tension in the arm Jensen had around Jared's left biceps and he knew he would be getting punished for not taking care of himself but write now punishment was the last thing in jared's messed up brain. 

When Jared was pounded in the middle of the night by Jensen (a second time and this time Jensen refused to touch Jared's cock and wanted him to come untouched) in their kings sized bed with Jensen's tie in his mouth and and all his extremities tied to the bed and nipple clamps painfully tugging on his nipples he thanked god for the punishment as this punishment only came as a blessing as it was the reason he no longer thought about what genevieve (was that her name ..?) Said. what he could only think was the pain that Jensen was causing by thumping on Jared's sore prostrate and how that pain morphed itself in the most pleasurable thing ever in no time and left Jared writhing and moaning and blessed out. 

But in the morning that punishment didn't seem like such a blessing because Jared was sore and also the coolness of the bed on Jensen's side indicated that Jensen slept in his room and now he realized that what woke him up was Jensen's a fore mentioned laugh. 

Jared found his pajamas and made way towards the laugh to find Jensen on phone. 

"Ha ha haa ... God u really are something .. No no of coarse okay let's meet up in 20 .. Yep .. No no okay .." 

Jared presented himself in front of Jensen in low riding thread bear pajamas and bruises on his wrist. Jensen was already suited up he looked at Jared and laughed "wow this girl is something seriously man I LOVE her honestly Jared she is awesome .. You met her last night right .. Oh you did not I guess I forgot to introduce you .. Yeah did u make coffee.. "

Jared nodded mindlessly because everything after LOVE her was blur Jensen has never ever used the "L" word and now that he is throwing it so mindlessly Jared wanted to run away, his skin was itching, everything Jensen did or said that was not "I love you Jared" hurt Jared physically and before he turned to run for that coffee he felt a hand on his waist ..

"Hey man you don't seem okay ..was last night too rough .. Are u hurt .."

"What no ..no I just I .. "

"Jared are you sick or tensed or .. "

"No.. No Jensen I am good maybe a little tired ..uhm are you leaving .."

"Yes I .. Have a breakfast meeting with Dan.."

"Dan..?"

"Yeah danneel just now I was talking about her .. She is so funny its crazy ..anyways u rest up and thank god its Friday huh.. " 

Jared was never given a nickname and Jensen calling Danneel Dan was doing things to Jared that he knew could be done to him 

"Oh u have a breakfast meeting ...when will you be home ..uh .. What do u want for dinner "

"Oh anything .. And ..uh .. Don't wait up"

Jared was miserable all day he made two of his darkest paintings, bathe with the hottest water, scrubbed himself with the roughest of towel and wore the stiffest of jeans .. He wanted to punish himself for falling for something he knew he'd never had or he knew he should have never pined for. 

Jensen returned past dinner time, again on phone texting someone (and by the way his every message was followed by a stifled laugh Jared know perfectly well who he was texting ..)

"Hey Jared .. I am so tired its a wonder I didn't sleep while driving "

Jared wanted to ask him why didn't he call but he knew if he did Jensen will not like it after all he was his dom and doms are suppose to take care of subs and worry about them and not vice versa 

"Dinner is ready"

"Oh shit .. I .. Ate actually you know I had super craving for ice cream after this late evening bitch of a meeting and dan offered to take me to this awesome ice cream parlor and I am so full ..they even had those figs and honey ice creams that u love so much but um we were talking and I wanted to buy that for you but I just completely forgot .. I was thinking we could go tomorrow and you could enjoy the ice cream and I could enjoy you enjoying the ice cream ..huh"

Jared's mind was shouting "YOU FORGOT ! YOU FORGOT my favorite ice cream .. why don't you FORGET that BITCH I'll KILL her if she calls you, texts you, sees you, thinks of you ONE more FUCKING time. ! But naturally what came out was "yeah .um.. No problem we'll go tomorrow .. "

"Did you eat something "

"I.. Yeah I ... No actually I was not that hungry "

"What..? Full day you didn't eat anything .. Jared !"

"I ate a banana ..."

"A banana ..."

"An almond"

"You are fucking kidding me tell me you are kidding me .. Jared what is going on please you gotta tell me .. Just tell me.."

"Its nothing Jensen I promise .."

Then suddenly Jensen's expression changed and he blurted out "Oh I get it now Jared, I know what's going on "

Jared now understood Jensen has seen right through him ..after all he was his dom and dom-sub shared this kind of connection Jared didn't do a good job hiding it and now he is going to regret it Jensen's going to be creeped out and would want to end their arrangement damn Jared's expression for being so expressive and damn Jared feelings for running so wild he wanted to explain to Jensen what was going on and he started doing just that "Jensen I never wanted to feel this way I am sorry , but.. But I can't control it .."

"But Jared you are perfect I like you the way you are you don't need to do this "

Jared didn't understand any of it, Jensen was not looking angry he was rather looking sympathetic and Jared had to ask "what..? What are you talking about .."

"Well you are clearly suffering from body image issues aren't you .. I mean I practically caught u throwing up at the party yesterday and now you don't eat anything all day .. And you look so pale, worn out and thin like like .. You know fragile please don't do this Jared c'mon look at you you are perfect and everything that a dom can want, what I can want so, stop "

Jared was confused to the roots of his brain but quickly took control over the situation and decided to go with the flow rather than stir the pot with a new controversy "yes Jensen you are right I should take care of myself .. I will from now I promise.."

"C'mon eat now ."

And he sat at the dining table with his laptop with Jared and Jared ate slowly enjoying the proximity and care of his lover and when he finished one serving Jensen forced him to take another helping and then they both cleaned up and Jared fall asleep in Jensen's arm with him caressing his soft hair and whispering beautiful things about Jared's body and mind in his ears. 

Jared loved the fact that whenever Jensen thought Jared was mentally or physically struggling he never demanded sex he just lay there flowering feather kisses on Jared's fingers, leaving ghost touches on Jared's soft skin and his voice turns into whispers cradling Jared in an abyss from where coming out was impossible. 

Jared woke up with Jensen on his side and remembered it was Saturday. Jensen stirred and opened his eyes directly in the staring eyes of Jared and Jared blushed and averted his eyes Jensen bought his left fingers and touched Jared on his right cheek and whispered "good morning Jared happy Saturday ..huh.. "

"Hey"

"So I was thinking I have been busy the whole week what about we do something today that you want "

"I'd love to do what you want to do, seeing you happy makes me happy " 

"C'mon Jared tell me .. Anything .. Anything you wanna do we'll do it I promise "

"Um.. There is this literature festival where many of my favorites authors are speaking I was thinking we could.."

Jensen's phone beeped and he without removing his hands from Jared's read the message and laughed .."Oh god Jared you'll not believe it read this .. C'mon read this   
Hey Mr. Manager I was thinking would you  
Like to be my company in this awesome  
Lit. festival today if yes meet at 2 if no   
Please please pretty please meet at 2   
Danneel XOXOxxxx  
Wow what a coincidence, now u could meet her too she is awesome so let's go at 2, I'll get the breakfast started you need to eat healthy" 

As predicted by Jared the literature festival was a disaster they went to all the stalls where Danneel's favorite writers were, Jensen expected Jared to be courteous to Daniel and Jared was .. He was as courteous as anyone would be to their oven, the tension between them was palpable and Jared wanted to run away and never see her again. 

Jensen noticed that and Jared saw that he was pissed off, he bought some books, listened to various writers speak in their session but never prompted a single word to Jared or Danneel and when the torture was over he slid in his driver's seat with Jared by his side sitting quite and intimidated with Jensen's behavior. He cursed himself and thought why his stupid feelings had to come and mess everything up why couldn't he just enjoy what Jensen was giving him and why was it not enough. 

Jensen looked at him with sharp stabbing eyes and growled "you didn't have to be rude .. I work with her"

" I was not rude I just was not talking much"

"Yeah that is considered rude and vain, we'll go home I'll call her and we'll apologize do you agree"

"No..I mean .. No sir I am not doing that "

"Jared you know I will punish you for this impudence"

"I will gladly accept the punishment " 

"Jared ... It will be messy and hard and rough"

"As I said I will gladly accept the punishment "

When they entered the house Jensen was the lead with Jared tugging behind him head bowed and heart thumping in anticipation. They didn't go to Jared's room and that was clue enough for him to understand that he has earned a really hard punishment. 

"Strip "Jensen ordered and went in to change, when he came back he was wearing nothing leather pants and Jared was 100% sure Jensen was going commando he had a pair of handcuffs in his left hand and Jared's favorite yellow vibrator in his right " I don't have to tell you this but I want to .. So listen .. You are not allowed to come without permission and you are not allowed to refer me as anything but sir and do you know the safe word "

"Yes "

Jensen came forward and bit Jared's lips and with one practiced swing handcuffed him to the bed post and SMACK !!! 

"Yes what ... "

"Yes sir "

SMACK !!! SMACK !!! SMACK !!!   
"Now I don't think impertinent people like you need any preparation so I am gonna fuck you with this toy raw and you're going to take it .. Kaput "

Jared's eyes flew open Jensen has never inserted anything in his hole without preparation 1st he got a little anxious and was just about to say something when Jensen's body came flush against Jared's and Jensen started to rub his hard cock against Jared's and pinch and touch his nipples and kiss his neck's underside and all coherent thought was out of the window and then Jared Felt it the vibrator. 

It was slicked with oil and it was poking at Jared's unprepared hole but very carefully and patiently Jensen drove it home Jared was very tight he was in pain but he started concentrating on Jensen sucking and biting his neck's underside leaving hickey's the size of china and Jensen's death grip on his left biceps and Jensen's smooth movement of hips to keep rubbing On Jared's cock. 

Jared was feeling everything, Jensen's lips, Jensen's hands, Jensen's fingers, Jensen's cock he wanted to be touched he wanted to explode he wanted to Vaporize and Jensen's vibrator was like a traitor hitting on all right points at all right times. 

"Yeah I can feel you Jared you want to cum right I can see your hole twitching your eyes fluttering its a shame you can't come without permission look at me Jared look at me ... Yes just like that, now you keep'um open .. No no you don't have to blush you know what your blushing does to me huh ... do you like this big toy in your little hole ...huh.. "

Jared could not, even if he wanted to undo everything that Jensen was doing and Jensen said things that were more than enough to take Jared to the edge and suddenly when everything was about to get mighty everything stopped. The room was now not filled with the voice of vibrator's humm or Jensen's whiskey dipped dirty talk rather it smell like sweat and precum and Jensen untied Jared and and warned him. 

"I am untieing you but no touching yourself. You are goin to ride me and not come do you understand ."

"Yes sir " 

SMACK !!! "Do it now .."

Jared sat on Jensen's cock and Jensen started to drive his cock home with extra force. Every thrust direct on jared's prostrate jared took it for a while but then things started to go outta hands he shouted. 

"Ahhhhhhh sir please aaahhh please please please I can't I ahhhh" 

Jensen filled Jared up ignoring his every cry and pinched Jared's already hard nipple but not his cock. 

"Ah ah .... Ah please please I can't sir I am gonna please .."

"You are getting what u deserve Jared you are going take it !!!"

"Please please I can't Jensen (SMACK !!! ) Sir .. Sir this is tooo ... Aaahhh"

"You wanna come huh u wanna come .. "

"Yes please please I am so close please ..."

"Well just because you requested soooo pretty I ma gonna give you the permission" 

And something snapped inside Jared and he shouted both his orgasm and something he never thought he'll ever say, both simultaneously 

"I LOVE YOU !! I LOVE YOU ...I NEED YOU please please please JENSEN please I am dying I can't live like this I AM SORRY please but I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JENSEN IT HURTS its hurting JENSEN please please please MAKE IT STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I. NEED YOU SO MUCH PLEASE ...."

"Shhhhh baby ... Jared !! SHHHH calm down baby I GOT YOU SHHHHH... Its OKAY .. I LOVE YOU TOO I GOT YOU BABY we're fine ... you are fine ..!"

And spent and tired and content Jared then cried, cried like a little baby, cried like he never did or never will lying on top of Jensen, his Jensen, his love, his soul mate. 

Jensen held him, wrapped his arms around him tightly and 1 thrust 2nd thrust and 3rd thrust and came, came to his release, came to Jared's release and then held Jared like he was never gonna let go like he's got Jared for good. 

"I love you jared. Baby you complete me. You inspire me and I am going to love you with my every breath .. I need you too baby "

And Jared kept on crying he doesn't have to let go .. he now has everything he wanted and more ... Much more ...

**Author's Note:**

> Would love your opinions ..


End file.
